


На Синдзюку-дори все стоит

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на аокисе-день<br/>За вычитку спасибо usbsushi и вайтлоу</p>
    </blockquote>





	На Синдзюку-дори все стоит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на аокисе-день  
> За вычитку спасибо usbsushi и вайтлоу

«Хочешь, я развлеку тебя в пробке, Аоминеччи?»  

«Каким это способом?»  — быстро набрал Аомине на глянцевой поверхности и бросил телефон на пассажирское сиденье. Крепче перехватил руль рукой с увесистыми часами на запястье и проехал еще несколько жалких сантиметров.

Синдзюку-дори в вечерний час пик стояла почти намертво, Аомине успел встретить за рулем закат и до зеленой тоски насмотрелся на разгорающиеся и переливающиеся огни рекламы и небоскребов. Соседние ряды еле ползли, и начинало казаться, что попасть домой к полуночи будет великим счастьем.

Аомине стоял в среднем ряду, по бокам от него — два такси, одно пустое, в другом женщина средних лет старательно рисовала себе губы. Выражения лиц обоих таксистов были бесстрастно-скучающими.  

Хотелось жрать и спать. Аомине мог спать в любом месте и в любой позе, но напасть ждала его сегодня именно за рулем. Чтобы согнать сонливость, он даже включил аниме-радио с идиотскими песнями.

«Hiime hime! Hime! Suki suki daisuki Hime! Hime! …» — надрывно заорало из динамиков, и Аомине выключил, не дослушав.

Трынькнуло сообщение с прикрепленной фотографией.

Давать Кисе ключ от своей квартиры было хреновой идеей.

«Это мое пиво, поставь на место!»

На фото Кисе подмигивал ему, прижав к щеке открытую бутылку. Это пиво Аомине вез черти откуда и последнее оставил на черный день.

Трыньк.

 На следующем фото Кисе, запрокинув голову и откинув волосы со лба, уже пил его пиво. Сфотографировал себя на вытянутой руке так, что было видно сползшую с плеча майку и оголенную ключицу. За ним, на кровати, валялась открытая пачка чипсов. Его, Аомине, чипсов, которые он оставил себе для этой последней бутылки пива.

«Еще глоток — и отправишься на Хоккайдо за новым пивом».  

«Поторапливайся, а то я все выпью».

«Только попробуй!»  

Кисе — настоящий подонок — прислал еще одно фото. Близкий ракурс, приоткрытый рот, а острый кончик языка скользит по горлышку бутылки.

Не успел Аомине набрать гневный ответ, как телефон вновь зазвенел. На этот раз ракурс был почти тот же, Кисе смотрел в камеру из-под упавшей челки, плотно обхватив губами горлышко бутылки. Жест ни разу не двусмысленный, но Аомине больше приковал его взгляд, тот самый, от которого вставало почти сразу.

«Оставлю в покое твое ненаглядное пиво, когда предложишь мне достойную альтернативу».  

«Вот ты козел».  

Сон сошел еще с первой фотографии. Аомине ерзнул на месте, ладонью потер сначала лоб, а потом все лицо. Кто-то вежливо посигналил сзади, Аомине опомнился, вдавил педаль газа в пол и проехал на черепашьей скорости еще полметра.

Трыньк.

«Я уже заждался».

Кисе лежал на его кровати, задрав майку. Домашние штаны — тоже, кстати, Аомине, — он спустил до непристойного низко, так, что было видно вену на клине мышц живота, уходящую в пах.

Огни города вокруг для Аомине потухли, оставив существовать только экран телефона, который он уже не выпускал из рук, и реже — габаритные фары впереди едущей маленькой Хонды.

Духу хватило настрочить в ответ одни ругательства.

«Мне остановиться?»  

…

«Нет».

Трыньк.

Кисе сунул ладонь под резинку штанов и потянул их вниз. На следующей фото — еще ниже. Приписки были одна хуже другой: «Я скучаю», «Хочу тебя скорее».

«Сними их», написал Аомине. Пальцы слушались плохо, сидеть становилось все неудобнее, а чертовой пробке не было конца и края. Что там стряслось впереди на дороге? Всего несколько километров отделяло его от этой кровати, пива и Кисе.

«Приедешь и снимешь».

Хотелось его потрогать до такой степени, что покалывало ладони. Аомине сжал рукой руль, неосознанно поглаживая большим пальцем его кожаную обшивку. Интересно, Кисе в трусах? Или как обычно покидал свою одежду и влез в его штаны голым. Аомине перелистал присланные фото, гадая.

Трыньк.

Кисе — уже без майки — оттянул резинку штанов, так ничего больше и не показав. Телефон, судя по всему, кое-как примостил на прикроватной тумбочке. Аомине жадно оглядел каждый сантиметр открытого тела.

«Погладь себя по груди».

Трыньк.

Даже с кондиционером вдруг стало жарко. Аомине щелкнул и сбавил температуру еще на градус.

«Покажи, как ты облизываешь пальцы».

Трыньк.

Мурашки волнами побежали от локтей ниже по рукам, и волоски на коже стали дыбом.

В любой позе Кисе умел выглядеть сексуально, если хотел, а сейчас явно — хотел. Пока он разъезжал по своим рабочим делам, они не виделись больше недели, а для них это было чертовски долго.

«Молодец, детка».

«Эй, я тебе не детка», и к фразе прилагалось фото среднего пальца, от которой Аомине захрюкал под нос от смеха.

Трыньк.

«Посмотри, что ты наделал. Ты во всем виноват».

Резко стало не до смеха; с бессильным стоном Аомине прижался лбом к рулю, прикрыв глаза на несколько секунд, а потом снова поднес к глазам экран телефона.

Все-таки Кисе был в трусах.

Темно-синих трусах, которые сейчас обтягивали стоящий член.

Кондиционер пришлось сделать еще на градус прохладнее. Аомине медленно провел пальцем сверху вниз по фото.

«Ты виноват в том, что сейчас я еду со стояком».

Об удобстве можно было смело забыть до дома. Хотя удобнее всего было бы, сядь Кисе прямо сейчас на его член.

Трыньк.

Крупный план, двумя пальцами Кисе забрался под резинку трусов и сдвинул ее вниз. Ткань натянулась сильнее, и через нее угадывались проступающие на члене вены.

— Кисе… — шепотом процедил Аомине, откинулся на спинку сиденья и расставил ноги шире. Мельком глянул в зеркало заднего вида и по сторонам — у таксистов были все те же безучастные рожи, никто не должен его увидеть. Вжикнула ширинка, и Аомине резким движением сунул руку в трусы. Ох, так куда лучше.

«Почему затих? Только не говори мне, что дрочишь~»  

А Кисе хорошо его знал.

«Может, и дрочу. Не скажу».

«Дрочишь».

«Я этого не говорил».

«А я и так знаю».  

Конечно.

Последние фотографии Аомине перелистал туда-обратно несколько раз. Ни одной камере из журналов не доставалось такого взгляда Кисе. И не достанется.

Кисе словно прочел его мысли на расстоянии и прислал еще одно сообщение.

«Представил, как ты делаешь это за рулем. Тебе бы не помешала моя помощь».

«И что бы ты сделал?»

«Отсосал. Знаешь же, как мне нравится секс в людных местах. До сих пор не могу забыть, как ты стонал на той подземной парковке».

Аомине с силой закусил нижнюю губу и дернул рукой в трусах. Вот так, хорошо. Хотелось, чтобы Кисе скорее написал что-нибудь еще. Этот идиот умел будить воображение.

Правый ряд продвинулся вперед, и женщина из такси заинтересованно уставилась на Аомине через окно. Он заметил ее краем глаза, замер и сделал вид, что сосредоточенно пялится на шкалу уровня бензина.

Полный бак.

Прямо как у него в штанах. Там тоже полный бак горючего, и если Аомине вскоре его не израсходует, то взорвется как не выжравший топливо перед посадкой самолет.

Трыньк.

«А еще у меня для тебя сюрприз».

На фото виден только угол коробки, но зная фантазию Кисе, от предвкушения внизу живота что-то скрутило.

От сигнала сзади он выронил телефон — тот с глухим стуком ударился о приборную панель и съехал к лобовому стеклу, — и выдернул руку из трусов, как застуканный подросток, а щеки обдало жаром. Хонда впереди уехала на добрых метров двадцать.

Пока Аомине хватался за руль, он бросил взгляд на карту пробок на навигаторе. Почти весь центр был исчерчен ярко красным, но Аомине до конца ада оставалось два светофора.

«Через пятнадцать минут», быстро настрочил он.

«Кстати, я допил твое пиво», попытался подразнить его Кисе.

Да в задницу его, это пиво.


End file.
